


when the raindrops fell down from the sky

by ahntokki



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahntokki/pseuds/ahntokki
Summary: As much as Hyeongjun disliked the rain, he couldn’t admit the he hated it. Even if it hurts him so bad, he will always and always end up thinking about the memories he and Minhee shared under it, no matter how happy or painful it is.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	when the raindrops fell down from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm feeling sad and it's raining so it let me write about it :]
> 
> twt: @taeyoungcult

The heavy drops of rain echoed inside Hyeongjun’s house as they hit the roof. Aside from that, nothing else can be heard in his room as it was really empty.

The silence of his surrounding bothered him. It filled his home and it makes his feel so dreadful and exhausted.

He then reverts his attention on the raindrops flowing his glass window, flashing some memories inside his mind.

In a weather like this, they would cuddle in bed, they sure hugged each other a lot. Sharing mugs of coffee and some soft kisses to each other.

Sometimes, they would go out. They would share under an umbrella but ended up both getting wet because they would chose to play along the rain. Giggles and smiles, Hyeongjun won’t ever forget.

One thing Hyeongjun was very sure of is that he felt so safe around Minhee’s arms. In exchange of that, he would tiptoe just to kiss Minhee’s freckles with adoration and affection.

Five years were really a roller-coaster ride between Hyeongjun and Minhee. Of course, they fought but it will cool off instantly. They never let their pride to engage in their relationship especially Minhee.He would always approach Hyeongjun when he could sense that something’s wrong.

It was balanced. Everything were at ease. They were really comfortable with each other and if you ask the both of them, they can’t really imagine their lives separate from each other.

They were soulmates. Hyeongjun believed in the invisible red string tied around his pinky finger towards Minhee’s.Ffor him, that makes their bond grow stronger than ever.

He glanced once again around house. Every corner of it were filled with sweet memories. One time, Hyeongjun accidentally broke his favorite vase placed at the top of the piano. Instead of getting mad over Hyeongjun, he comforted him and ended up playing the piano while letting Hyeongjun rest on his shoulder for the younger to stop crying over it.

_‘My love for you is not that shallow as you think, Hyeongjun. That vase is just some thing but you… You are my everything. Remember that.’_

Those words evoked into Hyeongjun’s mind until it was already late for him to realize that tears are already streaming down from his eyes down to his cheeks, just like the rain pouring outside. He wiped it since there was no Minhee to wipe it for him this time.

His gaze went out the window. The downpour became harder this time but he instantly regretted it, as he reminisces a scene in his mind. It was also raining that time.

They were in the same spot where Hyeongjun is sitting but the difference now is he was there, alone.

_‘Many people hated rain because it can cancel appointments and meetings, at the same time, some were happy because of it since they want to cancel such meetings. And as for me…’_

Minhee would hold his chin while looking directly into Hyeongjun’s eyes, reflecting his sincerity towards the boy.

_‘At first, I also thought of the rain as a pain in the ass but when I look at you, in front of me, while hearing the sound of it, I realized that I was lucky enough to feel your love._

_I can’t even express how the butterflies on my stomach went wild the day I met you and how it made me feel like a zoo inside when you finally said yes to me._

_By just being here, my mind is free from all my problems. You’re like the rain that waters the withered hopes of mine, Hyeongjun. My heart belongs to you, only you. That’s how I love you.’_

And by that, Hyeongjun burst out crying. The heartbreak he once felt, returned but hundred times painful by now. He kept asking questions to himself.

What went wrong between them?

Why is he alone now?

How can he manage to continue living knowing Minhee was gone in his life?

He held his chest as he can’t stop sobbing. His heart hurts so bad as he remembered that certain day.

That time, Hyeongjun had to fetch Minhee from the nearest bus stop because it was raining and Minhee didn’t bring his umbrella with him.

On their way home, he noticed that Minhee looked so down. He asked him why so Minhee had to stop walking and looked into Hyeongjun’s eyes. A tear fell on his eye as he stared at Hyeongjun. He smiled at him, a sad one. Hyeongjun looked so puzzled, not knowing what’s going on.

_‘Hyeongjun, you were the best boy I had in my life. You were my best friend, my family, and my boyfriend and I couldn’t imagine my life without you until it became a reality. We did everything together, and some of my greatest memories were spent by your side. I’ll always acknowledge the good times we had, but it’s time to acknowledge the bad ones, too._

_Recently, everything makes me feel so drained until it made feel numb. So numb that I can’t even feel anything… I can’t even feel that I still love you. I couldn’t bear with the idea of fooling you. As days come by, I lost the feeling of being in love with you. There was nothing wrong with you, I know it was me along. I keep on reminding myself that I’m your person, that_

_I love you so damn much but I keep on forgetting it, thinking I’m all by myself. Hyeongjun, I love you but it wasn’t the same as before.’_

It made him silent. He wasn’t aware of how tired Minhee is. All those afternoon that made him worried about how he can see Minhee slouching his shoulders forward, he didn’t get the sign. He always thought that he was just tired physically but it ate him inside and Hyeongjun had no single idea about it.

Hyeongjun clenched his fists as he continued to bawl his eyes out. It was also a rainy day, when Minhee ended up everything between them. It was also a rainy day, when Minhee left him under the rain, sitting like a duck and his tears going along the raindrops.

After that day, he found himself alone in their apartment. From that, he lost his mind, it broke his heart a million pieces and he can’t even call it ‘home’. They were together for 5 years and he can’t even imagine surviving another year without Minhee.

As much as Hyeongjun disliked the rain, he couldn’t admit the he hated it. Even if it hurts him so bad, he will always and always end up thinking about the memories he and Minhee shared under it, no matter how happy or painful it is.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed reading! don't forget to leave so kudos and comments below! <3


End file.
